wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahrental Family
Nobles of Gilneas - Dukes and Duchesses - the Ahrental have been around for as long as Gilneas' creation... infact longer. Gregenath knows an incomplete list, and here it is. The List Peregrinn - the first. He was a traveller and trader, skilled in methods of alchemy, who eventually created Clandestine. Was murdered by an Amani Headhunter, who had stumbled across his house. Erulle '- Peregrinn's wife. She met him in one of his travels and, being an adventurous young lass herself, decided to follow him. They eventually settled down, until a marauding Amani came upon their home and killed her husband. She struck him down with a dagger, before succumbing to the troll's poisons afterwards. '''Roderial '- Son of Erulle and Peregrinn, husband of Helen. After his parents' death, he moved south-east, further into the Arathi Highlands - meeting the tribes of Arathor and trading with them. He was eventually killed by a Raptor, after trying to take it's eggs. '''Helen - Wife of Roderial. She was a seductress, who had charmed the young Roderial into becoming his mistress, aiming to bask in the trader's wealth. She met her end a few years after Roderial, dying of an STD. Derrick '- Bastard child of the two above, Derrick participated in the cultivation of the new kingdom - Gilneas. For his service, financial support and loyalty to the Crown, he was appointed Duke of Tempest's Reach. His wife is unknown, and his death was a peaceful one. '??? - Presumed wife of Derrick. Unknown. Harold - Harold continued to establish trading connections, and witnessed the forming of the Seven Kingdoms of Humanity. Not much else about him is known. Illandria - Daughter of Derrick. She married him for his intellect, and to merge the Ahrental's trading with his. She is known to have been a Frost Mage, and was one of the first hundred Humans to learn magic. She died in the Troll War, causing Harold much grief. Geoffrey - Son of the above. He is a large man, both in height and size. Geoffrey is man, putting himself and his own higher than others in all situations. In his teenage years he lusted over a girl, and eventually tempted her with gifts into joining with him. He learnt magic from his mother, and often used it in conjuring food and gifts. He is currently in old age, and has been suffering from depression since his wife's death. Elizabeth - An altruistic woman, loyal to Gilneas. She was tempted by Geoffrey, and from this temptation came Gregenath and Georgia. She died in an accident involving a Stagecoach; being trampled by a horse. Gregenath - A good friend about the town, respectable man and, above all else, a proud member of his people. He earned his respect and large pockets through the Ahrental family business - Alchemy. He would sell potions, elixirs, cures and whatever else to whomever needed it - and that was his life. Until the gates of Gilneas shut whilst he was outside. His death came when he transformed himself into Undeath. Ophelia - A wicked Concubine, hired by a nemesis who wished to sabotage the Ahrental's mercantile business. She was locked out of Gilneas with Gregenath; her husband; and eventually met her end at his hands - impaled with Clandestine. Georgia - Not much is known about Georgia, other than she is a Duchess, and she remains within Gilneas. She has had atleast one child, named Ansiria. Nzerial - Gregenath's son. Not much is known about him, and he has only just 'returned'. He is a Forsaken Apothecary, and breeds Cockroaches. Ansiria - Georgia's daughter. She is a Warlock, and has not been seen since her inclusion into the Circle of Sinners. Category:Misc